godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Euryale
The Temple of Euryale is a rather frightening area located deep within the Bog of the Forgotten. It primarily serves as the lair of the Gorgon Sisters but is occupied only by Euryale at the time that Kratos discovers it. Its doorway is sealed by a stone slab bearing the visage of a Gorgon. This carving shoots green beams from its eyes that turn people to solid stone, after which when spikes emerge from below and shatter the frozen statue. Massive serpent statues flank the doorway. After Kratos obtains the Golden Fleece, he uses it to deflect the trap and enter the temple. Inside the temple, he fights off monsters and traverses its dangerous halls, until finally coming face to face with Euryale herself. After killing Euryale, Kratos travels deeper into the temple, eventually coming to the catacombs beyond. Locations Lowlands Vista This is a region in Euryale's temple. Like the name indicates, it's a part of the temple that overlooks the Lowlands beyond. From this point, Kratos climbs upwards; traverses several deadly traps; and then comes to the part of the temple where he fights Euryale. Euryale's Atrium Euryale's Atrium is a large area beyond the Temple of Euryale. It consists of many pools of water and interconnecting halls. Pillars in the water have to be raised in order for Kratos to press on. He turns the various cranks, making the pillars rise. After raising all the pillars, he is able to grapple across them and enter a large hallway above, which leads into the Stone Crusher. Catacombs of the Fallen The Catacombs are a series of long cavernous tunnels beyond the Temple of Euryale. Kratos makes his way through the catacombs, fighting off Harpies, Cursed Remains, and a Titan Minotaur, until finally returning to Destiny's Atrium with the Golden Fleece, which allowed him to continue to the Courtyard of Atropos. Objects/Treasures *Head of Euryale Trivia *The temple may be based off the myth of Perseus and Medusa, the Gorgon Sisters' lair was located on a island on the edge of the world (or the edge of the Underworld). Medusa was slain in God of War, making Euryale the current Queen of the Gorgons. Stheno appears in God of War: Ascension and is the ruler of the Bog of the Forgotten during that time, before her sisters. *The Last Argonaut calls it Medusa's Temple, this is most likely because he does not know that Euryale resides in the temple or may be because he does not know who she is. *If you stay too long on Euryale's Atrium the tutorial how to use Amulet of the Fates will appear again. Gallery temple of euryale.jpg temple of euryale 2.jpg temple of euryale 3.jpg temple of euryale 4.jpg temple of euryale 5.jpg temple of euryale 6.jpg temple of euryale 7.jpg Euryle 1.jpg Headofeuryale1.jpg temple of euryale 9.jpg temple of euryale 10.jpg temple of euryale 11.jpg temple of euryale 12.jpg Stone Crusher.jpg Titan_Mino.JPG Catacombs.JPG Stheno multiplayer.jpg|Stheno in Ascension's Multiplayer Related Pages *Bog of the Forgotten *Euryale *Medusa *Stheno *Gorgon *Perseus *Traps of Euryale *Bog of the Forgotten (Multiplayer) Category:Locations Category:Temples Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection de:Tempel der Euryale